mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angelsächsische Kirchenbaukunst
Es gibt in England fast 200 Kirchen, deren Architektur im ganzen oder in einzelnen Teilen die hervorstechenden Stilmerkmale der Angelsächsischen Kirchenbaukunst aufzeigen. Sie datieren vom Anfang des 7. bis zum dritten Viertel des 11. Jhds. Einige von ihnen können zeitlich sicher bestimmt werden; bei den meisten der anderen ist der Zeitpunkt ihrer Errichtung so gut wie sicher. Beschreibung Die Kirchlichen Bauten der Angelsachsen zerfallen in drei Gruppen: * Die Erste Periode (7.-8. Jh.), die frühere, die dem 7. und dem Anfang des 8. Jhds. angehört * Die Zweite Periode (8.-10. Jh.), eine Zwischenzeit, die sich über Teile des 8., das gesamte 9. Jhd. und Teile des 10. Jh. erstreckt * Die Dritte Periode (10.-11. Jh.) umfaßt das Jahrhundert, das der normannischen Eroberung vom Jahre 1066 voranging. (s. auch Hauptartikel: Angelsächsische Kirchenbaukunst (10.-11. Jh.)) In der zweiten Periode, der Zwischenzeit, litt das Land schwer unter den Einfällen der Wikinger, und wahrscheinlich wurde der Kirchenbau durch diese Ereignisse stark beeinflußt. Es ist jedenfalls sehr schwer, von den noch vorhandenen Bauten irgendwelche als in diese Zwischenperiode fallend anzusetzen. Die Gebäude der frühesten und der späten Periode andererseits sind leicht zu erkennen, schließen sich zu markanten Typen zusammen und zeigen an jedem Beispiel Merkmale, die sie mit zeitgenössischen Bauten in anderen Teilen Europas verbinden. Die Verwandtschaften in der Architektur dieser sächsischen Gebäude seien daher in großen Zügen gekennzeichnet. Die Anlage Die Anlage der angelsächsischen Kirchenbauten zeigt bereits in der früheren Periode, z.B. bei denen von Wilfried um 675, das Interesse der Baumeister an einer gewissen Selbständigkeit und Originalität. Das Ergebnis war, daß die architektonische Entwicklung in der frühmittelalterlichen Periode (7.-8. Jh.) nicht in den kontinentalen Bahnen fortschritt. Das wird einerseits durch die Entwicklung des Querschiffes der kreuzförmigen Kirche aus der früheren Seitenkapelle und andererseits durch die Bauart, Einrichtung und Stellung des Turms untermauert. In der europäischen Architektur im Ganzen scheint fast allgemein bei den großen Kirchen des späteren Mittelalters der Grundriß, der auf dem lateinischen Kreuz beruhte, mit dem griechischen Kreuzplan, der von einer sehr alten Zeit an hauptsächlich für Grabkapellen benutzt worden war, nicht zusammenzuhängen. Der lateinische Kreuzplan scheint sich aus dem sog. T-förmigen oder dem crux commissa-Plan entwickelt zu haben, worin ein Mittelschiff und ein Kreuzschiff vorhanden ist, aber kein vierter Arm zu dem Kreuz... Weiterlesen. ; Siehe auch: * Angelsächsische Kirchenbauten - Anlage * Angelsächsische Seitenkapelle * Angelsächsischer Kirchturm Erste Periode: 7. bis 8. Jh. Die alten sächsischen Kirchen des 7. und frühen 8. Jhds. haben gewisse Merkmale, die römischen Ursprungs sind, vermischt mit solchen, die aus keltischen Quellen stammen. Die angelsächsischen Eindringlinge ließen sich in einem Land nieder, das stark romanisiert war; und als sie begannen, Steinbauten aufzuführen, war es unvermeidlich, dass sie römische Formen und römische Methoden kopierten. Andererseits wurde diese Steinbautechnik aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach zunächst für kirchliche Zwecke verwendet, und das Christentum, mit dem die meisten Angelsachsen zuerst in Beziehung kamen, war das keltische, das von Irland aus über Iona und Lindisfarne eingeführt wurde. Während die Kirche zu Greenstead in Essex aus Holz errichtet wurde, bestehen die übrigen aus Stein oder Ziegel. Eine weitere Frage ist dabei, ob einige erhaltene angelsächsische Kirchen, wie z. B. die St. Martin's Church, Canterbury, Teile enthalten, die Überbleibsel aus der früheren Epoche des römisch-britischen Christentums sind. thumb|Abb. 2: Ecke der [[St. Mildred's church, Canterbury]] Augustin brachte gegen Ende des 6. Jhds. das Christentum römischer Art in den Südosten Englands, aber der dauernde Einfluß seiner Mission breitete sich kaum über Kent hinaus aus. Die tatsächliche Bekehrung von beinahe ganz England wurde nicht durch die italienischen Sendboten Gregors vollzogen, sondern durch unabhängige Missionare, Kelten von Geburt und Erziehung, deren erster und erfolgreichster Aidan von Lindisfarne war. Diese Tatsache erklärt das Auftreten keltischer Züge neben römischen in frühangelsächsischen Kirchen. Der Unterschied liegt in der Anlage. Neben Basilika- und Apsis-Kirchen römischer Tradition gibt es unter den ersten angelsächsischen Gebäuden und dann so weiter in der ganzen Geschichte des Stils einschiffige Hallen, die in schmale, quadratische Chöre auslaufen, von einem Typus, wie er in Irland und den keltischen Teilen Schottlands zahlreich bezeugt ist. Als interessante Merkmale zeigen die Grundrisse einerseits gewisse Unterabteilungen des Innern, andererseits westliche und seitliche Vorhöfe und Kapellen, die weder italisch noch keltisch sind, sondern wohl in einigen Fällen auf eine Verwandtschaft mit gallischen Bauten hindeuten. (Im 5. und 6. Jhd. zeigte die Architektur Galliens in Gebäuden, wie der Kirche von Naumatius in Clermont und der von Bischof Perpetuus von Tours über dem Grabe des heiligen Martin errichteten, Zeichen eines Fortschrittes zu späteren romanischen Formen.) Literarische Berichte über einige der bedeutendsten angelsächsischen Kirchen der ersten Periode beweisen, dass diese nicht nur einfache Kopien der frühchristlichen Basiliken waren, sondern dass sie in der Bauart Neuerungen aufweisen, die sie zu Marksteinen in der Entwicklung der ganzen romanischen Architektur machen. Die Technik all dieser Kirchen ist meist römisch, wenige keltische Spuren zeigen sich. In einigen Fällen wurden römische Quadersteine wieder benutzt. Wo von diesen nicht genug Vorrat für die ganzen Mauern war, verwendeten sie die sächsischen Baumeister wenigstens für die Ecken, wo sie der ganzen Struktur einen bestimmten Charakter und das Aussehen einer gewissen Festigkeit gaben. (Vgl. Abb. 2, in der der kleinste Stein 1,20 x 0,81 x 0,43 m mißt.) Der Rest der Mauer bestand in solchen Fällen aus Bruchstein, und wahrscheinlich war die ganze Fläche meistens getüncht, so dass nur die Ecken der Quadersteine besonders hervorstachen. In Kent und weniger häufig in anderen Gegenden ist römischer Ziegel, in Wiederverwendung, ein oft gebrauchtes Baumaterial. Eine oder zwei der Basilika-Kirchen hatten ihre Altäre nach Westen gerichtet; die Lage nach Osten war jedoch die Regel bei allen anderen Kirchen, ohne Ausnahme bei denen mit keltischem Typus. Kirchen der römischen Richtung Der größte Bauherr dieser ersten Epoche war Bischof Wilfried von York (634-709/710). Die bedeutendsten seiner Werke fanden sich in Hexham in Northumberland, wo noch die kleine Krypta erhalten ist, die er um 675 unter der Abteikirche errichtete (s. Abtei von Hexham). Die Kirche selbst, die noch am Ende des 13. Jhds. gestanden zu haben scheint Chronicle of Lanercost, ed. Bannatyne Club, z. Jahr 1296, ist bis heute in ihren allgemeinen Umrissen aus einer Beschreibung eines Zeitgenossen Wilfrieds bekannt, nämlich seines eignen Chordirigenten Eddius, Historians of the Church of York, Rolls series, Nr. 71, S. 33 und aus einem ausführlicheren Bericht, geschrieben um die Mitte des 12. Jhds. von einem gewissen Prior Richard von Hexham Twisden, Decem Scriptores, col. 290. Dieses Bauwerk war im Basilikenstil errichtet; aber außerdem erbaute Wilfried in Hexham noch eine andere Kirche mit Zentralanlage. Die Verbindung der beiden Typen ist eine Tatsache von nicht geringer Bedeutung. Die typisch romanische Kirche des späteren Mittelalters - das dürfen wir nicht vergessen - stellt keine einfache Entwicklung aus der frühen christlichen Basilika dar, sondern verdankt ihre Form der Aufpfropfung mehrerer durchgearbeiteten konstruktiven Merkmale, die anderswo ihren Ursprung hatten, auf das Schema der Basilika. Abtei von Hexham * S. Hauptartikel: Abtei von Hexham Ihre Quelle ist in den runden, polygonalen oder in den kreuzförmigen Bauten zu suchen, die von den frühesten Zeiten an errichtet wurden, und zwar nicht immer für den Gottesdienst, sondern häufiger für Gedächtnis- oder Grabmalzwecke oder einfach als Taufkapellen. Bauwerke, wie St. Lorenzo in Mailand, St. Vitale in Ravenna und die Oktagonal-Kirche Karls des Großen in Aachen, enthalten die konstruktiven und künstlerischen Elemente, die in verschiedenen Verbindungen die romanische Kirche ausmachen. Die romanische Kirche entnahm von der Basilika das Haupt-Schema ihres rechtwinkligen Plans, ihre Einteilung in Mittelschiff und Seitenschiffe und Fenstergeschoß und ihren apsidalen Abschluß; aber für die anderen Haupteigentümlichkeiten, wie z. B. die Steingewölbe, die Verwendung von Pfeilern anstatt der Säulen in Arkaden, einen Chor als Erweiterung eines Mittelschiffes, den Zentralpavillon oder Turm, Galerien über den Seitenschiffen, Fassaden, die mit einem Turm oder mit Türmen zusamijiengesetzt sind, und dergleichen, müssen wir die Zentral- oder überwölbten Kirchen heranziehen, wo diese Merkmale frühzeitig erscheinen... Weiterlesen. York Minster Dass Wilfrieds Kirche in Hexham hinsichtlich der Kompliziertheit der Teile zu der Zeit nicht allein stand, wird durch das Beispiel der Domkirche in York, der York Minster ("Cathedral Church of St Peter"), bewiesen. Diese wurde um die Mitte des 8. Jhds. umgebaut und wird in Versen beschrieben, die man dem berühmten Alkuin zuschreibt. Alkuin war wohlbekannt mit dem Besten, was karolingische Baukunst im Frankenreich zustande brachte, und seine Lobpreisung der Kirche ist darum wertvoll. Ihr hohes Dach - so berichtet er uns -wurde von starken Säulen getragen, und Seitenschiffe und Kapellen fügten sich seitlich dem Hauptgebäude an, das im ganzen nicht weniger als dreißig Altäre enthielt. Die zunehmende Zahl der Altäre ist natürlich ein bezeichnendes Merkmal des vordringenden romanischen Stils. Früh im 9. Jhd. besaß die Kirche auf dem Grundriß von St. Gallen siebzehn Altäre, aber in York fand sich fast die doppelte Anzahl. Ferner sind auf dem St. Galler Grundriß die Altäre einfach im Mittelschiff und in den Nebenschiffen aufgestellt, ohne irgend welche architektonische Vorkehrung für ihre Aufnahme, während Wilfrieds Altäre in Hexham, wie uns berichtet wird, in jenen Nebengebäuden angebracht waren, mit denen er „den Hauptteil der Kirche auf jeder Seite umgab". Dies würde eine gewisse architektonische Vorsorge für die Altäre bedeuten, gleich den Seitenkapellen und Apsiden, die in den romanischen Bauwerken so gewöhnlich wurden, in den frühen christlichen Zeiten hingegen auf die Zentralkirchen beschränkt waren. Das Gedicht über York berichtet, dass die Altäre sich in dem porticus befanden, womit die Kirche umgeben war. All Saints' Church, Brixworth * Siehe auch: All Saints' Church, Brixworth Wenn man fragt, inwiefern erhaltene Baudenkmäler der älteren Periode den Eindruck der Erhabenheit und Kompliziertheit bestätigen, der sich aus diesen literarischen Mitteilungen ergibt, so kann auf die All Saints' Church in Brixworth in Northamptonshire verwiesen werden, wo noch jetzt eine große Basilikenkirche aus dem 7. Jh., wenn auch in verstümmelter Form, in Benutzung ist. Die Mönche von Medeshamstede (Peterborough) gründeten hier um 680 eine Zweigniederlassung Hugo Candidus in Sparkes Historiae Anglicae Script. Var. II, 8, und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach stand hiermit die Errichtung der Kirche in Zusammenhang. Wenn man bedenkt, dass der Ort nur ein Dorf und die Niederlassung von geringer Bedeutung war, so ist die Größe und Ausstattung der Kirche bezeichnend für das damalige architektonische Empfinden. (Abb. 6: Grundriß; Abb. 5: Außenansicht)... Weiterlesen. St. Pancraskirche Canterbury * Siehe auch: St. Pancraskirche Canterbury thumb|Taf. 35, Abb. 4: Grundriß [[St. Pancraskirche Canterbury.]] Das Innere der Kirche von Brixworth bewahrte deutliche Spuren einer Kreuzmauer, etwa 12 Fuß hoch, die, mit Lichtöffnungen in der Mitte, eine Schranke bildete, die einen Raum von etwa 16 Fuß von dem östlichen Ende des Mittelschiffes abtrennte. Im sächsischen England war eine Einrichtung dieser Art ein typischer Zug in vielen frühen Kirchen. Sie kommt vor in der Basilikenkirche St. Mary's Church, Reculver (Kent) aus dem letzten Teil des 7. Jhds., in der ursprünglichen Kathedrale von Rochester (vielleicht im Jahr 604 erbaut), und in der St. Pancraskirche, Canterbury aus ungefähr derselben Zeit (Abb. 4: Grundriß St. Pancras). Der Grundriß hat außer dieser Schrankenmauer zwischen dem Mittelschiff und dem Priesterraum noch einige andere bemerkenswerte Kennzeichen. Es ist eine westliche Eingangshalle da, wie in der Kirche von Brixworth, dazu zwei Seitenzimmer; im südlichen befindet sich ein Altar aus mittelalterlicher Zeit. Seitenzimmer dieser Art sind ein besonderes Merkmal angelsächsischer Architektur und kommen in allen Perioden vor. Mitunter sind sie Vorhallen, zu anderen Zeiten haben sie keinen Türeingang, ausgenommen den in die Kirche. Wenn sie Altäre enthalten, so kann man sie als Seitenkapellen betrachten; und Altäre wurden sowohl in Seitenhallen aufgestellt, die Vestibüle bildeten, wie auch in Zimmern, die, gleich denen in St. Pancras, keine Öffnungen nach außen hatten. Wir wissen, dass dies in der angelsächsischen Kathedrale von Canterbury der Fall war. St. Andrews Church, Bishopstone * Siehe auch: St. Andrews church, Bishopstone thumb|[[St. Andrews church, Bishopstone (Vorhallenkapelle)]] Es gibt verschiedene Beispiele, wo das frühere Vorhandensein eines Altars noch durch die Stellung des Türeinganges zur Westseite der Mitte der Nord- oder Südmauer angedeutet wird, so dass ein ungestörter Platz für den Altar an der Mauer an der Ostseite freigelassen wurde. Ein Beispiel einer solchen sächsischen seitlichen Vorhallen-Kapelle bietet Bishopstone in East Sussex (Abb. 7: Südliche Vorhalle). Solche Vorhallen spielten auch im sozialen Leben der angelsächsischen Gemeinde ein Rolle, da in oder neben ihnen Geschäfte verschiedener Art erledigt und Gerichtssitzungen abgehalten wurden. Von mehr streng architektonischem Standpunkt aus ist zu beachten, dass in England diese seitlichen Nebengebäude, ob nun Vorhallen oder Seitenkapellen, sich schließlich zu Kreuzschiffen entwickelten und so in der Ausbildung des kreuzförmigen Grundrisses, der im späteren Mittelalter so allgemein üblich war, ihre Rolle spielten... Weiterlesen. Kirchen der keltischen Richtung thumb|[[Escomb Church]] Ein Beispiel einer frühen Kirche mit dem vierseitigen Chor, der auf keltische Vorbilder hinweist, steht in Escomb in der Grafschaft Durham (s. Escomb Church). Der Grundriß (Abb. 9), die Ansicht der Außenseite (Abb. 8) und die des Innern (Abb. 10) geben eine gute Vorstellung von dem kleinen interessanten Gebäude, während die Fenster (Abb. 11 und Abb. 12) mit ihren schräg abfallenden Gewänden und der megalithischen Behandlung an den charakteristischen Steinbau des keltischen Irlands erinnern. Die Kirche in Escomb (7. Jh.) ist ein schlichtes Bauwerk, das zum größten Teil aus römischen Steinen erbaut wurde. Die Art des Chorbogens mit seinen langen und schmalen Verhältnissen ist römisch, und die Steine könnten tatsächlich wiederbenutzte römische Steine sein. Der allgemeine Typus, den die Kirche zu Escomb darstellt, ist im angelsächsischen England gewöhnlich; aber es gibt kein anderes Beispiel, das so vollkommen erhalten und so edel in seiner Einfachheit wäre... Mehr über die Kirche von Escomb. St. Peter's Church, Monkwearmouth * Siehe auch: St. Peter's Church, Monkwearmouth thumb|[[Monkwearmouth Church, Westseite]] Ein letztes Beispiel aus der früheren Periode ist das berühmte angelsächsische Fragment, das das westliche Ende der St. Peter's Church, Monkwearmouth in der Grafschaft Durham (Abb. 13) bildet. Hier existierte ursprünglich eine Eingangshalle, bedeckt mit einem Tonnengewölbe, worüber ein Zimmer war, das durch einen schmalen Türeingang in seiner östlichen Wand mit der Kirche in einer beträchtlichen Höhe über ihrem Fußboden in Verbindung steht (Abb. 14). Über diesem Zimmer endete die Vorhalle ursprünglich in einem Giebel. Unterhalb der Spitze des Giebels stand ursprünglich eine in Hochrelief geschnitzte Figur. In einer späteren Periode, wahrscheinlich um die Zeit der Normannischen Eroberung, wurden die Mauern der Vorhalle in Gestalt eines hohen und schlanken Turms nach oben fortgesetzt. Was das Interesse an dieser kleinen berühmten Vorhalle hauptsächlich in Anspruch nimmt, das sind ihre dekorativen Merkmale. Die Wandung der äußeren Öffnung an der westlichen Vorderseite zeigt unten ein in Relief ausgeführtes Schnitzwerk, das zwei ineinander geschlungene Schlangen darstellt (Abb. 15)... Weiterlesen . Zweite Periode: 8. bis 10. Jh. Die Zweite Periode, die sog. Zwischen- oder Wikingerperiode, erstreckt sich über Teile des 8., das 9. Jhd. und 10. Jh. In diese Zeit lassen sich von den erhaltenen Baudenkmälern keine mit Sicherheit zuweisen. Es ist jedoch nicht anzunehmen, dass für die Baukunst damals ein Stillstand eingetreten sei. Literarische Mitteilungen beweisen das Gegenteil. Es wird zum Beispiel von einem Bischof dieser Periode, Swithun von Winchester († 862) berichtet, dass er „ein fleißiger Erbauer von Kirchen war in Orten, wo vorher keine waren, und ein Wiederhersteller derjenigen, die zerstört oder niedergerissen worden waren" (Act. Sand. Jul. I, 291). Long-and-short work * Siehe: Long-and-short work thumb|Abb. 39: [[St. Peter's Church, Barton-upon-Humber: Westliche Mauer der heutigen Kirche]] Ferner gehört wohl in diese Periode die Entwicklung einer charakteristischen spätsächsischen Eigentümlichkeit, die nirgendwo sonst in Europa auftritt und ein Unterscheidungsmerkmal des Stils ist, nämlich das sogenannte „''Long-and-short work" (Eckverband aus Quadern), das an den Ecken sehr vieler sächsischen Bauwerke aus der letzten Hälfte des 10. und aus dem 11. Jhd. vorkommt. Vgl. Abb. 39 (Barton-on-Humber); Abb. 46 (Angelsächsische Türme) und Abb. 47 (Earls Barton). Es wird folgendermaßen angewendet: Ein aufrechter Steinpfeiler, quadratisch im Durchschnitt und an Höhe von 0,60 m bis 1,20 m variierend, wird an die Ecke des Gebäudes gestellt, sei es die des Turms, des Schiffes, des Chors oder der Vorhalle, und darüber wird eine flache Steinplatte gelegt, die fest in die Mauer faßt und an den beiden Vorderseiten entlang die Länge ihrer Seiten zeigt... Weiterlesen. Türeingänge Hier ist wiederum, wie bei den Geländerschäften, der Ursprung dieser Eigentümlichkeit römisch, obgleich sie von den germanischen Baumeistern in selbständiger Weise behandelt wird. Eine Weise, in der die Römer einen Türeingang konstruierten, war die, den Pfosten mit einer aufgerichteten Steinplatte zu bedecken und wagerecht über sie eine andere Platte zu legen, die mit der Mauer in Verband gebracht wurde. Das ist keine gewöhnliche Methode, aber sie kommt gelegentlich vor, z. B. in einem der Bogengänge zu Pola in Istrien. Sie tritt auch in der byzantinischen Rekonstruktion des Westtors des Parthenon in Athen zutage. Diese Art der Anlage wird mitunter in frühen angelsächsischen Bauwerken nachgeahmt, z. B. in dem Chorbogen zu Escomb (Abb. 10) und in der Vorhalle der Monkwearmouth Church (Abb. 13), und von hier aus wurde das Verfahren mit den notwendigen Änderungen auf die Ecken von Bauwerken übertragen. In dieser Anwendung findet sich in keinem der Bauwerke der ersten Periode eine Spur; aber sie tritt als wohlbekanntes Merkmal unter den Eigentümlichkeiten der Bauwerke der späteren dritten Periode hervor, die die frühesten zu sein scheinen und sich darum während der Zwischenperiode entwickelt haben müssen. In späteren sächsischen Bauwerken ist dieses Verkeilen zwar nicht allgemein, aber es ist verbreitet genug, um das unterscheidende Merkmal des angelsächsischen Stils in seinen späteren Entwicklungen zu sein. Dritte Periode: 10. bis 11. Jh. Die ''Dritte Periode (10. bis 11. Jh.) umfaßt das Jahrhundert, das der normannischen Eroberung vom Jahre 1066 voranging. Die Bauwerke dieser dritten Periode der Angelsächsischen Kirchenbaukunst behalten die allgemeinen Merkmale des Stils der Zweiten Periode (8.-10. Jh.) bei. Einige dieser Bauwerke sind lang und schmal oder haben unverhältnismäßig hohe Mauern. Die Mauern sind immer ohne Strebepfeiler, und oft auffallend dünn. Die Türeingänge sind hoch und schmal, die Bogen regellos zusammengefügt, die dekorativen Stücke einfach und nicht selten grob gearbeitet. Originalität der Behandlung und ein Gefühl für das Megalithische geben jedoch diesen Bauwerken jedoch oft eine gewisse Vornehmheit. In der Anlage werden die Haupttypen beibehalten: einschiffige Interieurs, die mit viereckigen Choren oder mit Apsiden endigen, und Basiliken-Kirchen, sowohl in der späteren, wie in der früheren Periode. In einem Teil der Anlage jedoch sieht man eine deutliche Entwicklung im Fortschritt der Jahrhunderte, nämlich in der Krypta... Weiterlesen. ; Siehe auch: * Hauptartikel: Angelsächsische Kirchenbaukunst (10.-11. Jh.) * Angelsächsische Kirchenbauten - Anlage * Angelsächsische Seitenkapelle * Angelsächsischer Kirchturm * Angelsächsischer Kirchturm (Chronologie) Zusammenfassung Die meisten der charakteristischen Erscheinungen der angelsächsischen Kirchenbaukunst sind: * die Pläne mit dem viereckig endenden und mit dem mit einer Apsis versehenen Priesterraum, * die Pläne im Basilikenstil, die Krypten und die Vorhallen, * die Seitenkapellen und die Kreuzschiffe, * der Kirchturm in seiner Entwicklung und in seiner Beziehung zu den übrigen Teilen des Gebäudes. Die Form und Gestaltung der Fensteröffnungen in den verschiedenen Perioden und charakteristische Merkmale, sind z. B.: * die Ecksteine (engl. quoins) bzw. der Eckverband aus Quadern (Long-and-short work); * die Lisenen (engl. pilaster strips); * die Mittelmauersäulenschäfte bzw. Geländersäulchen (engl. baluster shafts); * die Binder (Kämpfer (Architektur)) oder durchgehenden Steine (engl. through-stones) Erste Periode (7./8. Jh.) Mit Materialien und einer Technik, die zum größten Teil römisch sind, aber einige keltische Besonderheiten aufweisen, errichteten die sächsischen Baumeister des 7. und 8. Jhds. ihre Dom-, Kloster- und Dorfkirchen. Diese weisen von vornherein eine gewisse Ursprünglichkeit in der Anlage, und als auch in der Technik und Ausschmückung auf. Aber einige von ihnen zeigten auch eine Sorgfalt der Ausarbeitung und eine Ausdehnung, die beweisen, dass die Baumeister jener Zeit sich hohe Ziele setzten und wahrscheinlich ihr Möglichstes taten, um mit den damals schon berühmten Kirchen Galliens zu wetteifern. Kirchen wie der Abtei von Hexham, dem York Minster, der Kathedrale von Canterbury oder Malmesbury Abbey G. Malm. Gesta Pont. Rolls Series, Nr. 52, S. 361 und in anderen bedeutenden bischöflichen oder klösterlichen Zentren ist eine große architektonische Bedeutung beizumessen. Zweite Periode (8./10. Jh.) Sobald jedoch die Wikingerinfälle in England der Zeit ihr Gepräge gaben, erfuhr die angelsächsische Baukunst eine gewisse Stagnation; denn obwohl durch Wikingereinfälle zerstörte Kirchen wieder aufgebaut werden konnten, so fehlte doch, da sich solche Einfälle oft wiederholten, die Motivation für Ausschmückung oder sorgsame Einzelausführung bei einem neuen oder renovierten Gebäude. Dessen ungeachtet kam es für die Baukunst während dieser zweiten oder Wikinger-Periode nicht zum völligen Stillstand; denn die Entwicklung der speziell sächsischen Besonderheit der langen und kurzen Ecksteine mit Quaderverbund (engl. Long-and-short quoins) muß in diese Epoche fallen. Dritte Periode (10./11. Jh.) * Siehe Angelsächsische Kirchenbaukunst (10.-11. Jh.) Die Dritte Periode der Angelsächsischen Kirchenbaukunst (10.-11. Jh.) erlebte am Anfang eine Blüte der Bautätigkeit, die die Regierung König Edgars (957-975) kennzeichnete. Die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung der Architektur dieser Zeit scheint zu sein, dass die englischen Baumeister ihren Gebäuden einen eigenen architektonischen Charakter geben wollten, und sich den Ländern jenseit der Nordsee zuwandten, mit denen ihre Länder lange in einer nahen politischen Beziehung gestanden hatten. Übernommene Merkmale Der westliche Kirchturm ist eine austrasische Form, die im 10.-11. Jh. in die englische Architektur aufgenommen wurde, und der Turm der All Saints' Church, Brixworth und der St. Mary's Church, Deerhurst sind mit die frühesten existierenden Beispiele des angelsächsischen Kirchturms. Viele dieser Türmen endeten wahrscheinlich mit dem deutschen „Helmdach". Mit dieser neuen Eigenheit in der Anlage der Kirchenbauten wurden gewisse dekorative Einzelheiten entlehnt, von denen die Lisene (engl. pilaster strip) die auffallendste war; mit ihr zusammen kam gleichzeit das doppelt ausgeschrägte Fenster. Sobald diese sog. Lincolnshire-Türme allgemein üblich wurden und ihre großen Glockenstuhlöffnungen eine Unterabteilung erforderten, kam die Vorrichtung des von einem Säulchen getragenen durchgehenden Steins (engl. through-stone) in Aufnahme, eine Vorrichtung, die von Deutschland bereits aus italienischen Quellen übernommen wurde. Als die aus der ersten Periode (7./8. Jh.) vererbten älteren Geländersäulchen nach und nach außer Gebrauch kamen, traten einfache Säulchen, die Kapitelle als schmückenden Abschluß erforderten, an ihre Stelle; die gewöhnliche Würfelkapitelform war eine zweite Entlehnung aus den Ländern jenseit der Nordsee. Eigene Entwicklungen Die angelsächsischen Baumeister dieser dritten Periode der Angelsächsischen Kirchenbaukunst (10./11. Jh.) waren jedoch keine bloßen Nachahmer. Sie bewahrten eine beachtenswerte Originalität und Unabhängigkeit, sowohl in der Anlage der Kirchenbauten, als auch in den Einzelheiten. Der angelsächsische Kirchturm wurde in vielen verschiedenen Stellungen angewendet, und ein bemerkenswerter Kirchentypus war angelsächsische Turmschiffkirche, in der das Untergeschoß des Turms den Hauptteil des Gebäudes bildete, wie in der St. Peter's Church, Barton-upon-Humber. Der Kreuzplan wurd in einigen Beispielen durch eine besondere Entwicklung des Kreuzschiffes aus der Vorhalle oder Seitenkapelle erreicht. Es spricht viel dafür, dass die anspruchsvollsten und interessantesten Bauten dieser dritten Periode in der letzten Hälfte des 10. Jhds. entstanden. Jedoch herrschte auch eine beträchtliche Bautätigkeit in der Zeit Knut des Großen um 1020, und in der Zeit Eduards des Bekenners, um die Mitte des 11. Jhs. Die späteste Phase der angelsächsischen Baukunst scheint durch den vierseitigen westlichen Turm vom sogenannten "Lincolnshire-Typus" gekennzeichnet zu werden. Dieser hatte zu dieser Zeit bereits einige der charakteristischsten Einzelheiten des Stils verloren, wie z. B. den Eckverband aus Quadern (engl. Long-and-short work in the quoins), aber er behielt andere Merkmale bei, besonders Einrichtungen für die Bewohnung, die ihn als noch sächsisch kenntlich machen. Die Bauform (und einige ihrer Merkmale, wie z. B. das Würfelkapitell) wurde von den Normannen übernommen und bildet ein Bindeglied zwischen der angelsächsischen Architektur und dem späteren englischen Stil. Galerie Greensted Church North Side.jpg|Greensteader Kirche in stehender Blockbauweise Kirche von Somerford Keynes RdgA Bd1, Taf.036, Abb.003.jpg|Abb. 3: Seitentür der All Saints' Church, Somerford Keynes Kirche von Brixworth RdgA Bd1, Taf.037, Abb.005.jpg|Abb. 5: All Saints' Church in Brixworth, Northamptonshire Kirche von Brixworth, Grundriß RdgA Bd1, Taf.037, Abb.006.jpg|Abb. 6: Grundriß der All Saints' Church in Brixworth Verwandte Themen Quellen * The Arts in Early England, Vol. 2: Ecclesiastical architecture in England from the conversion of the Saxons to the Norman conquest (Internet Archive). G. Baldwin Brown, Adam Blyth Webster, Lord Eric Hyde Sexton. London : J. Murray, 1903. Aus diesem Werk sind alle in diesem Beitrag verwandten Abbildungen mit gütiger Erlaubnis des Verlegers, Mr. John Murray, entlehnt. * The growth of the manor (Internet Archive). Sir Paul Vinogradoff. London, Sonnenschein, 1905. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 558 ff. * J. T. Micklethwaite, Something about Saxon Church Building, The Archaeological Journal. 53. C. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kirchliches Bauwerk Kategorie:Bauwesen Kategorie:Angelsachsen Kategorie:Englisches Kirchenbauwerk Kategorie:Englisches Bauwerk